


Sherlock vs. the Coronavirus

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, PSA, story told in pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John Watson will do everything in his power to protect Sherlock. But what if he doesn't recognize the threat?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 73





	Sherlock vs. the Coronavirus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



Scenario 1:

Scenario 2:

**Author's Note:**

> I was fortunate enough to get my first dose of the vaccine yesterday. Afterward, a friend who isn't sure whether or not she wants to get vaccinated asked me to explain how the vaccine works. This is what I came up with. I'm now happily imagining all of my little John Watsons standing guard with their guns drawn.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos bolster the immune system. 😊


End file.
